KaiShinShinKai Prompts
by Shana-Fujioka
Summary: I'm going to upload here all the ideas I get and don't know how to write a story for them. Most prompts are open to be taken over. It can also happen that more than one person will write the prompt: If you don't want that, tell me and I'll state the prompt as 'closed'. The authors will always be mentioned at the end of the respective chapter. / KaiShin, ShinKai or KIDCon / 17 of 27
1. Prompt 1: Pandora-Toddler

**Prompt 1: Pandora-Toddler**

* * *

I once read a similar story, but it was only friendship and not love between them and the author dropped the story (Asuka Kureru "Certain Values of Immortality"). Anyway, here's the idea:

 _KID finds Pandora and on the heist he fights over it with Shinichi (doesn't matter if he's Conan all the time [KaiCon], at first Conan then Shinichi or Shinichi from the beginning). When both touch the jewel at the same time, Pandora turns into a toddler with features from both of them and seems them as his parents. So now Kaito (or it can be Shinichi if he's in adult form) has to take care of 'their baby' while Kaito doesn't yet want to reveal his identity. Chaos ensues! And slowly they fall in love._

An appearance of especially Hakuba (freaking out) and Haibara (making fun of / annoying / teasing Shinichi) is favored. The rating can be whatever, but there has to be at least a kiss (preferably: a lot) and a confession. ;)

* * *

TAKEN OVER BY 'ALLIETHEEPIC7' CALLED "LOVE LIKE WOE"! A spanish version is being written by 'Vismur' called "Herencia de Sangre".


	2. Prompt 2: Side Effect

**Prompt 2: Side Effect**

* * *

I thought of this and can't get it out of my head. It seems like a humorous story with a lot of blushing and teasing (and maybe more…):

 _Shinichi finally gets the antidote, but there's a nasty side effect: oversensitive to touch, even more to people he likes. KID knows that Conan is Shinichi and is extremely pleased when the detective decides to continue attending the heists. On one of the heists KID changes Shinichi's clothes in a cloud of smoke and he can feel the thief's roaming hands and clamps a hand over his mouth to keep himself from moaning which catches the thief's curiosity. KID wants to find out what's going on, Shinichi tries his best to keep it a secret and a lot of teasing (in more ways than one) ensues._

An appearance of Haibara is obvious (I love her sarcastic side), because she knows of the side effect and has to answer Shinichi's questions. Any other appearances are up to the author. The rating is surely going to be at least T, but M is preferred. xD

* * *

TAKEN OVER BY 'ALIELIYA' CALLED "EDGE OF THE NIGHT" (on WATTPAD)!

\- For everyone without a Wattpad account (like me): On AO3 I added the link underneath the prompt, which redirects you to the story and will allow you to read it, although following or reviewing the story is still not possible.


	3. Prompt 3: Secret Crushes

**THIS PROMPT IS CLOSED! PLEASE RESPECT THE AUTHOR'S WISH AND DON'T USE THIS PROMPT ANYMORE.**

* * *

 **Prompt 3: Secret Crushes**

* * *

This story will probably have a lot of angst in it (if that's the right genre), but still a happy end:

 _Shinichi got his body back and never started dating Ran, because their feelings changed to sibling love. Now they constantly talk about their secret crushes: Ran keeps telling Shinichi about this guy she met on a heist and meets up with from time to time and is falling for, while Shinichi tells Ran about this mysterious guy, whose name he never says. When Ran finally decides to introduce them and Shinichi comes face to face with him, he realizes that 'Kuroba-kun' is the same guy he's in love with: KID. Without saying anything he tries to hide his feelings and tries to back off, because he wants Ran to be happy (he may also get talked into helping Ran get together with Kaito). At the same time Kaito is also in love with Shinichi and is confused at Shinichi's strange avoiding behavior._

There should be a lot of heartbreaking scenes where Shinichi ends up going against his feelings to help Ran (that's called 'angst', right?). If Ran just falls out of love with Kaito, gives up on him or falls for someone else can the author decide (who she may end up with too), as long as Shinichi ends up with Kaito. Who appears besides those three is completely up to the author. The rating can be whatever.

* * *

TAKEN OVER BY 'THEWATERGODDESS' (on AO3) / 'THE SYMBOL OF FAITH' (on FF) CALLED "A CASE OF IDENTITY"!


	4. Prompt 4: The Note

**Prompt 4: The Note**

* * *

I intended to write this one myself, but I didn't even manage to finish writing the first chapter, so I decided to post the idea here. This idea started with a specific scene, which I wrote down in bold. What happens after that scene is up to the author, as long as it's KaiShin or ShinKai with a happy ending.

 _Conan attends a heist to tell KID about him being Shinichi, because a few days ago he finally received the final antidote and wanted to continue attending the heists. When KID and Conan are on the rooftop and the detective prepares himself to tell the thief about Shinichi, KID gets shot and falls off the roof. After that he's devastated and feels guilty for not seeing the sniper sooner (he also realizes that he's in love with KID later on). He hopes that KID is still alive and doesn't take the final antidote so that KID may still contact him. When he decided to give up on him he takes the antidote and becomes Shinichi. He still wants to know who KID's real identity has been and figures it out somehow. He secretly goes to his school and then that specific scene happens:_

 **He found him – Kuroba Kaito. The detective stood in front of the tall building and when he looked at the wall next to the big entrance 'Ekoda High School' was written. It was in the middle of the lessons so there weren't any students loitering around. Shinichi was glad about that, because he didn't want to be seen. When he glanced up there was a window front where he could see the faces of bored students until someone suddenly jumped up and a colorful chaos started to reign.**

 **Shinichi's breath caught and he stared with burning eyes as he recognized the person causing the mayhem right away.** _ **He's alive!**_

 **He sunk his head and forced himself not to cry.** _ **Why didn't he contact me?! Why didn't he somehow let me know that he's fine?**_

 **After he managed to calm down, he quietly and quickly walked to the lockers and searched for the one that belonged to KID's real identity. He took out his notebook and ripped out a page, wondering what he should write. When he left the building and disappeared without anyone being the wiser, there was now a note lying in the mentioned locker, which said:**

 **I'm glad you're alive.**

 **I love you.**

 **Goodbye.**

 ***Conan doodle***

The scene can be slightly different (rewritten), but that note in the locker definitely has to be like that. The 'Conan doodle' is similar to KID's, but with a cowlick and glasses.

The story doesn't have to start at the heist, this can also happen in later chapters. If there's a river next to the building where the heist happened or something else that won't let Conan (and anyone else) see his body is up to the author too. How he figures out his feelings and who KID really is, is also up to the author.

* * *

TAKEN OVER BY 'LOCKWYN' CALLED "I LOVE YOU, GOODBYE" (on AO3)!

TAKEN OVER BY 'DISCONSOLATE MIST' CALLED "PINK TOPAZ" (on AO3 and FF)!


	5. Prompt 5: The Lie

**Prompt 5: The Lie**

This idea started like the previous prompt with a specific scene, which I wrote down in bold. What happens after that scene is up to the author, as long as it's KaiShin or ShinKai with a happy ending.

 _After the takedown of the Black Organization, Conan takes the final antidote and turns back into Shinichi. On the first KID heist he attends, he tells the thief about him having been Conan, so that their rivalry can continue where they 'left off' and a new relationship doesn't have to be built._

 _A few heists later Shinichi sees a red dot on KID's clothes and pushes him off the roof and takes the bullet instead. He gets found by the taskforce collapsed on the rooftop while his back turns steadily redder from the blood (he's lying on his stomach and got shot from the back, where is up to the author). Later in the hospital this scene happens:_

 **When Shinichi came to, he heard a quiet and familiar beeping and remembered what happened.** _ **I'm in the hospital? So I survived then…**_

 **He slowly opened his eyes and groaned at the blinding whiteness. At the same time he noticed footsteps pacing back and forth next to his bed. The detective glanced over and saw a displeased KID in his suit glaring at him, but his eyes showed worry.**

" **Why did you push me away?! You could have died!" the thief said and finally stopped pacing.**

" **But I didn't, right? So everything's fine, it doesn't matter."**

" **It does! I'm grateful for you saving me, but I don't want anyone to get hurt and you're included in that rule." KID replied a little calmer.**

" **Well, it happened and can't be changed now."** _ **You're more important than me… you make so many people smile**_ **. The detective turned his head away and put an arm over his eyes to hide his expression.**

" **Yes, but… I don't ever want to see you get hurt again." He answered chagrined.**

" **Why do you care so much?"** _ **Just leave me alone already.**_

" **You're my favorite critic, of course I care."**

" **Your 'favorite critic' is Conan…"**

" **Well yes, but you are Conan." KID wondered confused.** _ **What is this guy talking about?**_

"… **I'm not. I lied so that I could attend the heists and you would take me seriously from the beginning. I'm not Conan."**

" **You're lying…!" The moonlight thief said, shocked and disbelieving.**

" **It's not a lie. Conan died in the crossfire of the takedown."**

 **KID didn't say anything. The detective waited for a reply, but the only thing he heard after a while was a quiet swish and when he pulled his arm back to look at the room, he was alone. KID was gone.**

The scene can be slightly different (rewritten), but Shinichi has to tell that lie (that he's not Conan. What he says happened to Conan can the author decide) and KID has to disappear without an answer afterwards. Why Shinichi said that can be decided by the author. I just would like to see some sadness or/and an angry KID. When I thought of the scene I had a depressed Shinichi in mind, just to state my mindset when I wrote it (like he just doesn't feel like he belongs anywhere after being Conan and doesn't mind getting shot, because no one would care).

The story doesn't have to start at the heist, this can also happen in later chapters. If they have a fight or whatever is up to the author, as long as they make up in the end. And get together… but how that happens is completely open.

* * *

TAKEN OVER BY 'LOCKWYN' CALLED "LIES ABOUT LIES" (on AO3)!


	6. Prompt 6: The Favor

**Prompt 6: The Favor**

* * *

This time it's not a scene… or well, not really one at least, just a discussion, which can be written by the author. But whatever! On to the idea:

 _Ran decided that she doesn't want to put her life on hold for Shinichi any longer, because in the two years he's already been gone she can count the times she met him on one hand and almost none of those meetings lasted longer than an hour. She tells Conan that she will start meeting other guys, but before that Ran wants to tell Shinichi personally about her feelings and her decisions. Conan is devastated, but thinks that Ran deserves happiness, even if it means forgoing his own. Unfortunately Haibara won't give him a temporary antidote, because of some reason. The only other way he can think of 'Shinichi' meeting Ran, is by asking KID to disguise as him. So, on the next heist he brings himself to ask KID for a favor – to help Shinichi – and gives KID the phone number of his older self. In the evening Conan anxiously waits in his room (at the manor or Agasa's house) for the call. When it rings Conan answers with his bowtie and tells KID about the conversation he was going to have with Ran, how Shinichi would answer and react. After Shinichi decides with Ran on which day they'll meet, KID takes a listening device with him so that 'Shinichi' can listen in on the conversation._

The conversation doesn't have to happen in the first chapter. What happens after that and how Conan or Shinichi ends up with Kaito, is up to the author. How exactly the phone call goes and what Shinichi tells KID can the author decide too (like why he can't meet her himself, why ask KID for help etc.), as long as he won't say that he's Conan (that should stay a secret for a while longer). And Ran can't figure out that the Shinichi she's meeting is in truth KID. I imagined KID as Shinichi and Ran meeting in a café (Poirot) and KID getting curious about the reasons as to why Shinichi couldn't meet her himself, but that's just an idea.


	7. Prompt 7: Deep Gratitude

**Prompt 7: Deep Gratitude**

* * *

I've seen stories where Shinichi knows KID and Kaito (without being found out), but rarely the other way around. I did write quite detailed, but it's not as much as it looks like. There are only around three short scenes:

 _At the takedown of the BO, the main building is burning and about to explode. Conan, desperate to get the APTX4869 for an antidote, is about to run in but gets stopped by KID. After convincing KID that whatever he needs is worth risking his life, KID rushes in instead and manages to get out with several slight burns and the apoptoxin. Conan is extremely thankful and at a heart to heart conversation, KID tells Conan about Pandora (which is for KID just as important as the APTX4869 is for Conan)._

 _When Haibara manages to make the antidote, Conan 'leaves for America' and Shinichi returns after that. Shinichi wants to repay him and goes to talk with Sonoko, because she's rich and obsessed with KID. He tells her about a dublet jewel that turns red in the moonlight (leaving the mystical part out), one that KID will definitely come for. She goes traveling after that and finds Pandora, returning to Japan to make KID finally fall for her_ _(or whatever her goal is, she's with Makoto after all). Shinichi writes a riddle just for KID and gives it to him on a heist. He also manages to convince Sonoko to ask KID to continue holding heists 'just for her' as payment. Kid goes to Sonoko's mansion secretly (so without a heist) and meets up with her, accepting the request. Together with the jewel he also receives a small note (given to Sonoko by Shinichi, written by 'Conan') in which Conan writes that this is his gift for his help on getting the apoptoxin._

 _Wanting to thank Conan, KID visits Shinichi to ask for a way to contact the little detective. Shinichi gives him Conan's phone number, not telling KID about his true identity. Conan and KID start texing after that and the detective convinces the thief to invite Shinichi to his heists._

What happens after that is up to the author and the scenes can be slightly different (rewritten), as long as the rough outline stays the same. How exactly they will fall in love is up to the author too, but I hope that Kaito won't figure out that Shinichi is Conan too soon. It sounds like something to laugh about when KID complains to Conan about Shinichi and he has to react without making KID suspicious. ^^

* * *

TAKEN OVER BY 'IZAYA_REIJY' CALLED "DEEP GRATITUDE" (on AO3)!


	8. Prompt 8: The Rant

**Prompt 8: The Rant**

* * *

So this is less like an idea of a story and more just a rant by Shinichi (so a monologue) to some bad impersonator of KID. I want KID to find out about this rant, although how is open to the author:

" **Seriously?! Did you even try?! This is the worst impersonation I've ever seen… no one, absolutely no one would have believed you to be KID!**

 **Except for the white of the suit, everything's wrong! The hat's too high and wide, the blue of the band is too bright just like the shirt, the cape too short, the tie too bright… and there's not a black dot inside the triangle charm of the monocle: It's a clover! Plus since when does KID have such short blond hair?! Or brown eyes? He's got brown hair and beautiful indigo eyes, not a boring muddy brown! And he's a young man, barely out of his teens, not in his forties!**

 **Even your build is completely different! He's thinner and his muscles… you wouldn't be able to do half of his gymnastics that he constantly pulls on the heists! And he's about my height, so you're obviously too small! He's also a magician, so he's got long thin fingers, not such bulky ones, or he wouldn't be able to do any of his sleight of hand. And that grimace doesn't resemble his KID smirk in the slightest! Your voice and speech is completely different too!**

 **There's also his 'no-one-gets-hurt'-rule! Did you forget that one? He's got a card gun, not an actual gun with bullets!**

 **I can't believe it… it's embarrassing just looking at you. I've seen kids with better KID costumes on Halloween than yours! And he's not… he's not…seriously, I wouldn't believe it if you weren't in front of me now."**

This rant doesn't have to be exactly like that, it's more of an outline as to what I had in mind. In this story, KID doesn't know that Conan was Shinichi. So when he finds out about the rant, he's curious as to how Shinichi knows so much about him and tries to figure it out (and I hope he won't figure it out right away, to get some suspense). The impersonator was trying to put the blame on KID, because of some reason (open to the author). If it's a theft, robbery or murder is up to the author. I thought that KID could either overhear the rant, because the impersonator had sent a fake heist note and he was there to see to it that he'll end behind bars or it's at a crime scene where Sato (or whoever) films the rant and somehow ends up showing it to Kaito. But it can happen differently, as long as KID finds out about it. What happens beside this rant is completely open, it just has to end with KaiShin or ShinKai.

* * *

TAKEN OVER BY 'MYSTICCRITIC' CALLED "VYING FOR ATTENTION" (on AO3 and FF)!

TAKEN OVER BY 'SHIZUNA610' CALLED "COMEDY OF ERRORS" (on AO3)!


	9. Prompt 9: Secret Feelings

**Prompt 9: Secret Feelings**

* * *

This prompt is quite similar to my 3rd prompt 'Secret Crushes', but can be a lot different thanks to there being a lot of options in this one:

 _Kaito/Shinichi is in love with the other, but keeps it a secret, because one of their female friends is in love with him too. Kaito/Shinichi gets talked into helping the friend get together with his crush, and decides to ignore the pain of going against what their heart truly desires: Being with the other himself._

I wrote 'Kaito/Shinichi', because it's open to the author which one is the pining one and the one getting courted by the girl. Even who the girl is, is open to the author (Ran, Aoko, Sera, Keiko, Akako), as long as it's not a guy (and Kazuha is with Heiji). This story will be full of suspense and angst, but still with a happy end, where Kaito and Shinichi end up together. How they become friends, how it comes to this situation even, how the KID and Conan secret is lifted, if the one being courted is already in love with him or not, etc. is completely for the author to decide. I just want to feel the pain of the one pining (if that's the right word) and at the end smile with tears in my eyes.

I even have some scenes already in my head, in case whoever takes this prompt would like to know what I had in mind. But that's obviously optional.


	10. Prompt 10: Misleading Disguises

**Prompt 10: Misleading Disguises**

* * *

This prompt has two different versions. It starts out the same, but the following changes depending on the reactions of Kaito or Shinichi. I would obviously like to read both versions, but even just one would be awesome:

 _Shinichi finally managed to take down the BO and Haibara created the antidote for him. Conan 'leaves' and he becomes Shinichi again. To not make the exchange obvious, as in Conan disappearing the same day Shinichi appears, he stays hidden for a month. His parents are back and Yukiko gets invited to a party, where also a heist is about to take place. She ends up dragging Shinichi along, but because he can't be recognized, Yukiko disguises him as a woman. He's wearing a choker that allows him to speak in a female voice, so as not to get busted._

 _VERSION 1: Kaito_

 _Thanks to the heist, Nakamori-keibu is attending and Aoko tags along. She invites Kaito and he decides to go as himself. On the party he notices a beautiful woman and starts flirting with her. Shinichi's speechless and doesn't know how to react to KID (without a disguise) flirting with him, because he recognized the thief right away and KID doesn't seem to realize that he's not a real woman._

 _VERSION 2: Shinichi_

 _Kaito disguises as Kudo Shinichi and when Shinichi sees him, he decides to mess with him:_

" **Shinichi? …Shinichi! When did you come back? Didn't you promise to call me, as soon as you returned? You even proposed to me and we planned to get married right after your return! So why didn't you contact me? I love you and have been waiting for you and you… you… how dare you! Do you not love me any longer? Or was it a lie? Was it just a game for you? I… I… I hate you!"**

 _He runs away with (fake) tears in his eyes and Yukiko reprimands 'her son' on his awful behavior (all too pleased). She walks after 'Shinichi' and Kaito's shocked and rooted to the ground, unsure how to react. He decides to go after them and finds both outside having a laughing fit at his expense. Kaito's stumped at what's going on._

What happens after that is open to the author, as long as they (obviously) end up together after some time. If Kaito knows that Conan and Shinichi are the same, is for the author to decide too. I just think it would probably be more fun if he didn't know.

Version 1: I don't know how to flirt, that's why I didn't write that scene out. ^^

Version 2: The scene doesn't have to be exactly like that. It also doesn't have to be a monologue. I just left out Kaito's responses, so that you can 'adjust' what exactly is being said. In this version, Ran and Shinichi already decided to stay friends (when is up to the author).

Just write me which version will be written, so that I can write that under the prompt too.

* * *

V1: TAKEN OVER BY 'PHANTOM SHYRAZ' CALLED "STUDY IN ROMANCE" (on FF)!

V2: TAKEN OVER BY 'SHIZUNA610' CALLED "JUST KIDDING" (on AO3)!


	11. Prompt 11: The Proximity Curse

**Prompt 11: The Proximity Curse**

* * *

I actually have no idea how I came up with this. It… sounds interesting? Well, my mind is strange. ^^

 _Koizumi Akako doesn't like how much attention 'her' Kaitou KID is paying his favorite detective Edogawa Conan. So to stop them from meeting on heists and possibly becoming friends, she puts a curse on Conan that will make him transform into a girl, whenever he's in a 100m radius of KID. Conan realizes after a while that his change is connected to the thief and stops attending heists. KID's not happy about being ignored/avoided and starts to investigate._

What happens after that is open to the author, as long as they end up together after some time. If the relationship will be with Conan or if he changes back to Shinichi is open to the author, it just has to start with him being Conan. If Kaito knows that Conan and Shinichi are the same, is for the author to decide too. I just think it would probably be more fun if he didn't know.

At first I thought that the curse would make him transform into a girl from sunset till sunrise, but decided that it would be too hard for Conan to keep it a secret, that's why I changed it to proximity. With that type of curse Akako still accomplishes her goal, but stays unaware of giving Conan also a way to know when KID is close even outside of heists (so when he's Kaito).

In this story Akako obviously has a bigger role than usual and will probably have several appearances. I also hope Haibara's in the story making fun of Conan (I love her sarcastic side).


	12. Prompt 12: Coffee Dates

**Prompt 12: Coffee Dates**

* * *

I felt like reading fluff, thought of Conan's coffee addiction and this came to mind:

 _Conan is attending a heist and finds out that KID's disguising as the barista 1h before the start of it. He tells KID that his cover is blown and gives him a choice: Make coffee or Conan will tell the taskforce, which would force KID to either find another disguise or hide for the rest amount of time. KID displeasingly decides to make that coffee and hands it over to Conan who took a seat on a bar stool right in front of the thief. He takes a sip and realizes that KID made the best coffee he ever had. He moans pleased how heavenly and delicious it is and KID's surprised at the praise._ _And that's how their coffee dates start (Conan stubbornly denies that they're dates), where KID is disguised as a random barista to make Conan his beloved (and from then on favorite) coffee._

This scene doesn't have to be like that, it can be slightly changed if the author desires to do so. How exactly these dates take place is open to the author, as long as Kaito is the one making coffee. If the relationship will be with Conan or if he changes back to Shinichi is open to the author, it just has to start with him being Conan. If Kaito knows that Conan and Shinichi are the same, is for the author to decide too. I just think it would probably be more fun if he didn't know.

* * *

TAKEN OVER BY 'NAGIRU' CALLED "A CUP OF COFFEE" (on AO3)!


	13. Prompt 13: The Hidden Alpha

**Prompt 13: The Hidden Alpha**

* * *

So I realized that the Omega verse is getting more popular and have read several stories with it. They were all different stories, but one thing was always the same: Shinichi was the Omega. Now this is my idea, where for once Shinichi would be the Alpha and Kaito the Omega:

 _At the age of 15, it is known that Omegas have their first heat and Alphas start to notice the subtle differences of pheromones between Betas, Omegas and other Alphas. They also feel the desire to find their mate._

 _When Kaito found out that he was an Omega, he was less than pleased. He always assumed to be an alpha like his father, not an Omega like his mother. Right away he started taking suppressants to not go into heat and decided to hide that fact, with his Beta-childhoodfriend Aoko's help, the only one besides his mother who knew. His life only got harder, when he found the KID room and had to constantly clash with his taskforce and Hakuba, thanks to the police only allowing Betas and Alphas to join._

 _When Shinichi found out that he was an Alpha, his life continued more or less like before: Still a Sherlock Holmes fanatic and a detective. But then Conan happened and everything went down the drain. His shrinking didn't put his body before he 'awakened', but it subdued his instincts as an Alpha and nearly stopped his pheromones production entirely, which fortunately allowed him not to be noticed as one. His cover as a kid would have been blown instantly otherwise._

 _When these two people met for the first time, they both noticed something off about the other, although neither of them could place the strange feeling as of yet._

Only now after writing it, do I notice that this seems more like a prologue… ah, whatever! Anyway, the idea is that even though Conan doesn't really give off the feeling of being an Alpha, Kaito feels his body slightly react as if he's at least in the presence of one (like fast beating heart, short of breath, wanting to get closer etc.). It confuses him, especially because he doesn't know how a heat feels thanks to always taking the suppressants. But these suppressants are really not good for an Omegas health and at some point in time, a heat will come with a vengeance that even the suppressants won't work anymore. Conan on the other hand doesn't really understand why he wants KID's attention all to himself and tries to ignore the feeling of being drawn to him (KID is believed by the masses to be an alpha), especially because he can't really do anything with his child body. The temporary antidotes are a hazard too, because whenever he turns back he gets hit by an extreme wave of wanting to mate, thanks to that feeling being subdued while shrunk.

I don't really care about the other characters role, except for Aoko and Ran both being Betas and Hakuba being an Alpha. I also don't mind smut happening in later chapters, but in the beginning there's obviously nothing the like because Conan's Alpha pheromones are barely there, thanks to being shrunk and I don't like the concept of them meeting and instantly having sex and getting pregnant a lot of these stories have.


	14. Prompt 14: A Match of Kisses

**Prompt 14: A Match of Kisses**

* * *

Uhm… well, I like reading about kisses, especially if it's used as a distraction (between them), so this prompt came to be:

 _Shinichi's life finally started to right itself, the BO's gone and he's back to being Shinichi. There's also the plus of being able to go to KID heists, thanks to the thief having figured out who he was and decided to write a challenge as soon as he returned. The only downside had been Ran, they had tried dating, but too much has changed between them, so they decided to call it off after just a short while and try just being friends. And that was starting to work, the more he got over her._

 _What was bothering him now, were the actions of KID. At first he didn't even realize it, until Hakuba once pointed it out to him and asked why KID flirted with him. Kaitou KID flirting was nothing new, but that was directed towards women and him being the only male recipient… well, Hakuba continued to look at him suspiciously._

 _Deciding to ignore the other detective's inquiry, he continued to pursue KID and in his adult body he managed to get closer and closer to catching him (especially with his Conan gadgets). When he finally caught him, having KID in a grip even he couldn't escape, everything was thrown for a loop, because KID could only come up with one way to get away: shock the detective by kissing him (on the lips). And it worked wonders! Shinichi immediately let go and took a step back, letting KID get away._

 _Thanks to it having worked so fantastically, KID used that 'technique' again and again… and again. The more it happened, the less shocked and the more annoyed Shinichi became. Until he decided to retaliate… by kissing back! Now it's KID's turn to be shocked!_

This prompt obviously has a lot of heists in it, but I don't think a heist note is absolutely necessary. Who appears besides these two is up to the author, only Ran with her awkward friendship with Shinichi and Hakuba with his suspicion should probably appear. Everyone else depends on the story.

If you make Kaito already being in love with Shinichi is up to the author too, it's also possible to make him dense and not realize just why he likes kissing the detective, nor why it was the first thing that he came up with. Shinichi is obviously quite dense in this story, as he doesn't notice the flirting without being told, having dismissed it as "It's just KID being KID". I'd like Shinichi not to be in love with KID yet, when the first kiss happens, sounds more fun that way (to me at least).


	15. Prompt 15: Exceptions

**Prompt 15: Exceptions**

* * *

I thought of this prompt after seeing the scene of the Kaitou KID episode 2 "Blue Birthday", were it is shown how Agasa drives with his beetle away from the Blue Parrot and it's implied that he gave Jii a replica of KID's heist target or some gadget:

 _Conan goes to visit Agasa-hakase and sees him making a replica of KID's target the day after. He hides, before he can be spotted and in the evening he secretly follows the beetle to the Blue Parrot, where he overhears Jii talking to Agasa. In his shock he doesn't notice the professor leaving and only the jingle at the door for a new customer gets him out of it. Instinctively looking up he sees Kaito walking in, instantly recognizing him. The next day Conan attends the heist and KID steals the gem by leaving a well-made replica behind – the one Agasa made._

 _Distraught he calls his father, sure that Yusaku couldn't have not known about it. And as he feared, his father admits to knowing KID's identity for years. Even his mother butts into the phone call and says that even she had heavily suspected it._

 _Conan realizes that he's the only one left out, the only one of his family who doesn't know. Unsure how to proceed he can't stop thinking about it. Feeling betrayed and somehow even sad, he doesn't know why he's even chasing KID, why he puts that much effort into it. He's confused, because he's a detective and is aware that he should tell the police, but at the same time he doesn't really want to and wonders what his family would think, finding out that he's the reason the son of a dear friend ended in jail. He has no idea how to go on concerning KID. Should he even continue attending heists?_

This story starts out with Conan, but if you let him change to Shinichi or not is up to the author (I don't mind either, but a relationship is easier with Shinichi, with him being an adult compared to Conan). I'm not sure if I managed to express myself enough to bring Conan's feelings across. Conan obviously has made exceptions for KID before, but he still gave his all to catch him with his duty as a detective. In this story he has to figure out what to follow – his moral, his mind, his heart – and that takes quite a toll on him. He feels played, wondering if KID knew all along that the Kudo family was on his side (which Kaito doesn't).

If you let KID know that Conan is Shinichi is up to the author, both sounds interesting. But if you make him already know, I think it would make Conan's thought of "KID knew all along that the Kudos are on his side" even 'worse', thinking that KID didn't actually take him seriously despite his appearance, but just didn't see him as a threat with the knowledge that he wouldn't end in jail anyway with the Kudos on his side. At the same time, Kaito has no idea about what happened.


	16. Prompt 16: Interference

**Prompt 16: Interference**

* * *

I don't know why, but I like a depressed Shinichi (even if it's quite OOC), so here's another prompt where nothing seems to go in his favor, until it does (I always need a happy ending after all):

 _It's already been more than one year that he's Conan (like 2 or 3) and he's no closer to a permanent antidote than before, even though the BO has been taken down. Without the organization to find which needed a lot of his attention and not being able to help Haibara with the antidote, the only place where he can use his true intellect is on KID heists. They've become his solace, the one thing he can openly do as Conan and he really enjoys the time spent with the thief, especially with him knowing that he's Kudo Shinichi in truth._

 _But then even the time on the rooftop, where they clash their wits and banter like friends, gets disturbed. By Hakuba Saguru!  
With Hakuba there, Conan can't deduce KID's trick, nor use his shoes or dartwatch to get the thief. He's forced to play a kid, not allowed to be uncovered. He stays in the background, hoping the other detective doesn't notice him._

 _From then on the heists only get worse. The british detective always manages to catch up to the thief like Conan. KID pays less and less attention to Conan, thanks to the small detective not actually doing anything to catch him (because of Hakuba). Their banter and their matches cease, and when Conan gets onto the rooftop and KID doesn't even greet him, but keeps talking with Hakuba, he sneaks back through the door and hurriedly leaves the heist, not wanting anyone to see his sad face.  
Another heist and he decides that not attending at all is better than getting ignored. So he stops attending heists and he keeps falling more and more into a hole, now that even KID heists are over for him.  
Some heists later he gets a visit at the agency from the phantom thief that gives him the rest. The thief tells him how disappointed he is that the detective just gave up on chasing him and that it might be time for him to find another 'favorite critic'. KID leaves not realizing what he had done with that comment. Conan's devastated now that he even lost the title of KID's favorite critic and doesn't know what to do next. _

This story starts out with Conan, but if you let him change to Shinichi or not is up to the author (I don't mind either, but a relationship is easier with Shinichi, with him being an adult compared to Conan).  
In this story Hakuba has gotten closer to Kaito (as a 'friend'), which is why he manages to catch up to KID more and more easily. He's quite ignorant of Conan, fixated on KID and doesn't realize how his interference throws Conan off.  
What happens after that conversation between KID and Conan is up to the author. I just want to feel some heartbreak at being ignored by someone who's really important to them, but please don't make Conan suicidal. KID's (probably) not yet in love with Conan/Shinichi, while Conan definitely holds some affection for the thief. If he's already in love with Kaito, but just hasn't realized it yet, is up to the author.

* * *

TAKEN OVER BY 'PHANTOMS_ECHO' CALLED "THE REPLACEMENT" (on AO3)!


	17. Prompt 17: Living Together

**Prompt 17: Living Together**

* * *

So this prompt came to mind after reading 'Nemesis' by ShinichiKudo on 'fanfiktion . de':

 _Conan is back to being Shinichi and can finally live alone in the Kudo Mansion again.  
But his joy doesn't last longer than a few weeks. Suddenly his parents come home and decide to stay for several days. Even worse is that the day they leave, out of the blue he gets the notice that the son of Yukiko's deceased disguise teacher is going to live with him for a few months in the Kudo Mansion (because of some reason).  
The moment he lays eyes on the other teen, he instantly recognizes him as KID – but being introduced as Kuroba Kaito. Kaito too is less than pleased, having guessed that his cover would be blown right away by his favorite critic and hoped that Shinichi would at least not tell anyone._

 _With their mindset of "He's a thief/detective – my fiend – only a grudging ally in extreme situations!" they constantly annoy each other and fight. Both of them too prideful to admit that they don't actually hate each other and unfortunately that anger also blinds them from noticing each other's feelings. And that's how their time living under one roof starts!_

I had this scene in my head, where they fight and part angrily and when Kaito (or Shinichi) leaves to go to his room, the other looks after them sadly, realizing that they screwed up again.  
This story is post-BO and post-Conan, Kaito also knows Conan is Shinichi.  
When they start living together, they aren't in love yet, but already like each other, even if neither of them wants to admit to it. That's why this story could even start out as ShinRan and KaiAo, as long as it ends with KaiShin or ShinKai.


End file.
